1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight of a vehicle that produces a high beam and/or a low beam and, more particularly, to a headlight of a vehicle for high beam light and low beam light comprising a light source in the form of a gas discharge lamp and a reflector, by which light propagated from the light source is reflected.
2. Prior Art
This type of headlight is described in German Patent Application DE 40 02 576 A1. This headlight has a light source in the form of a discharge lamp and a reflector, by which light propagated from the lamp is reflected. The reflector has a first part, by which light is reflected which forms the low beam in the operating configuration for the low beam light. The reflector also has a second part by which light is reflected which, together with the light reflected from the first part of the reflector, forms the high beam in the operating configuration for the high beam light. The second part of the reflector is arranged under the first part so that light propagated from the light source is directed downward. It has been proven that internal components, especially metal salts, are deposited in the lower peripheral region of the discharge lamp, whereby the light propagated downward from the discharge lamp is uncontrollably scattered. Because of that light propagated from the light source cannot be reflected from the second part of the reflector in the required manner as a completely effective high beam. Furthermore only light reflected by the first part of the reflector is used for forming the low beam in the operating configuration for the low beam so that the efficiency of the headlight is not the best. In the operating configuration for the high beam a high beam is propagated from the headlight with fixed unchangable characteristics so that optimum illumination cannot be obtained in all driving and weather conditions.